


【Veddie】花团锦簇

by MOICHA



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: 角色死亡注意





	【Veddie】花团锦簇

【Veddie】花团锦簇

 

Eddie一直对要发生的事情有些即时感，就好像在梦里见过，又好像重复发生过，他坐在向前疾驶的汽车里，被女科学家按着头塞进阴影里，悄无声息的潜入了那个巨大的研究院。他对即将出现的事情充满期待，就好像终于可以走到这一步，黑色的共生体劫持着实验体扑向他，他张开双臂，让那团液体钻进他的眼角耳朵嘴巴里，和自己相融合。  
早春让天气回暖的很慢，露珠悬挂在午夜盛开的花瓣顶端，透着点晶莹剔透的美妙微缩感。忘了多加件外套让Eddie在这样的天气里喷嚏连连，花粉更是让鼻翼发痒，他的新朋友固执的缩在他的身体里不发一语，也不肯给予过多的帮助，他踩着水洼走进便利商店，一边抓着货架上的食品包装袋一边抱怨连连，降雨，寒冷，失业，受伤，还有饥饿感，身体无法自持的那一些，抨击对象钻出他的衣领开始反驳他的意见，然后妥协的让胶质外层裹紧他的身体，向它的宿主输送他并不需要的温暖。  
像是在和看不见的情人约会，Eddie勾紧手指，缠绕在那里的黑色指环动来动去，拥挤又粘腻，让他一直忍不住发笑。靠左边的姑娘穿了件黄色的外套，倒数三秒之后，她的手上被放进了一个氢气球，妈妈揽着她的肩膀，把她推回了车子里。  
彼时还有午餐店里的争吵，路过的坏人的脑浆味道，Eddie感到隐隐作呕，齿缝里似乎多了些咬碎别人脖子的触感，他把叉子拍在桌子上，发现自己过于引人注意又不得不立刻把它重新拿起来，Venom缩在他的手腕边嘲笑他，影响他就餐的速度，他用食指顶着对方的脑袋把它从手边用力推开，像是扎进了一团布丁里，柔软Q弹，下一秒，它就又没脸没皮的重新凑过来，龇牙咧嘴的展示凶相。  
就像是一场漫长的追逐跑，无数次巧合和错过都可以被归进时间长河里，他踩着脚下的碎石头向前踢，决定好了的三人约会，他走在前女友的身边，像一个被多余出来的存在，他们牵着手，光明正大，无所顾忌，而他只能在前女友的鼓励下走进舞池，单是这样就能用光他所有的勇气。  
那里灯光昏暗气氛旖旎，缓和下来的舞曲在耳边流动，有人在跳贴面舞，肢体交缠，看上去更像是在求爱，只有他孤零零的，不被任何人注意的站着，黑色的共生体从他的手臂钻出来，像是被扯动的糖丝，细薄又缠绵，逐渐覆盖到他的手上，和他十指交缠。Eddie耳根发红，他把手臂搭在Venom的肩膀上，头贴在对方的肩窝，跟随着共生体的脚步在舞池角落旋转。  
他们是不熟练的舞者，但是无关紧要，他还记得Venom和自己说话时候的语气，响在大脑里的声音，时不时的吵得他耳鸣，又总能在准确时间喊他起床。  
那片温暖在更彻底的包围他，从眼睛底端生出的幻觉，像是晃过了一道白光，又像是被推进了迷雾里，他的怀抱蓦然一空，黑色的幻影被推离他几步开外，他追了几步忽然驻足，身后有噼噼啪啪的声音响起，烈焰从他的身后包抄过来，他尽力把手向前伸去，在碰到那团黑色之前就被吞没了。  
Eddie眨了眨眼睛，视线一片模糊，睫毛似乎被什么东西黏住了，正在眼角逐渐融化。  
Eddie躺在地上，脑子里空白一片，空旷，无边无际，前所未有的孤独感。他尝试思考，没有人给他回应。  
Eddie躺在地上，所有的曾经都在他的回忆里掠过，碎裂在半空里的，美好与幸福的气泡。  
Eddie躺在地上，血从伤口里流出来，连疼痛感都在抽离他的身体。他喊了Venom的名字，嘴角呛出血沫。死一般的安静。  
啊，他想起来了，Venom正摊在他的手边，像一池黑水，连把自己凝聚起来的能力都没有了，他也躺在这里，全身都是烧焦的感觉，只有血在和对方融合。  
他闭上眼睛，彻底陷入了这种沉寂里。

 

Fin.


End file.
